A collaborative linkage study of breast cancer families that are not segregating mutations at either the BRCA1 or BRCA2 loci has been inititated this fiscal year. Power studies have been performed to pick the most informativefamilies for the search for a third BRCA gene and genotyping is about to start on these samples.